


Reunion Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Child Neglect, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Sashanne, and how anne feels about the aftermath of the fight, explaining why sasha is how she is, tbh this is mostly just abt their friendship (i ship them but this isn't about that), vague fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne reflects on what happened after she saw Sasha for the first time since she landed in Amphibia, as well as their friendship before that.





	Reunion Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on ao3, also my first fanfic in a *while*. you can read this as anne x sasha (sashanne?) or you can read it as just friends, it's basically meant to be both! so if you like it, leave kudos or comment or whatever it is you do on this site lmao, and maybe i'll write other stuff for this show :~)

It was a few days after the Frog of the Year celebration, and the chaos that ensued after it. Most of the frogs went back to regular life as soon as they returned. After all, it wasn’t like crazy things didn’t happen in Wartwood every day. Anne can’t remember a single day since she came to this valley where she and the Plantar family _didn’t_ have a wacky adventure. But this time was different for her, because this time the stakes were higher for her.

She had only been in Amphibia for a month, maybe longer; After a while the passage of time didn’t really seem to matter. Yet still, when she saw Sasha standing on that bridge, it felt like a lifetime had passed since she had last seen her. Everything bad that she had ever done or said to Anne didn’t matter in the moment, she was just so relieved that her friend was with her and in one piece. Perhaps that was why she was so unskeptical of her association with Grime and the Toad Tower army, because all that was on her mind was that she had Sasha back.

It hurt her to think about what happened after that. The betrayal she felt, having to fight Sasha when she really just wanted to hug her, having to watch her hand slip out of her grasp as she nearly fell to her demise. It was not how she imagined their reunion being.

Sasha wasn’t perfect, that was clear. Half of the time Anne hated being around her due to how pushy and extreme she was. Nothing could excuse the way Sasha acted; It wasn’t right how she pressured Anne to do things she didn’t want to or broke the rules. But Anne always knew that in her heart she had good intentions, and she had hope that she could change her ways, Anne just never had the confidence to stand up to her and cause that change. By the time she did, it was too late.

The other half of the time Anne loved hanging out with Sasha. People aren’t always one dimensional, and Sasha was no exception. There were entire days where they would do what Anne wanted and she didn’t feel forced at all. Some of her best memories from back home that kept her going were with Sasha. She would lie in bed and remember sneaking into the R-rated movies together, getting boba after school, seeing concerts with her and Marcy. It was apparent that she truly cared, her ways of showing it just lagged behind.

Anne knew her upbringing had a part in it. She remembered the times when Sasha would throw wild parties on the weekend, in her house that was 10 times bigger than Anne’s, but as her best friend she could feel how fake it was. It was a front to what was going on behind the scenes. Every part of the place was so refined and spotless, all family pictures too staged and poised. Anne knew Sasha’s parents were divorced, as well as constantly working, and in the process she barely got any of their time. They tried to buy her things, let her throw those parties, but in the end when it was just her and Anne left picking up the trash that was left over, she could see the hollowness in the other girl’s eyes. It didn’t make up for anything, it just filled the space temporarily. Anne assumed that was why she always got so defensive or annoyed whenever Anne brought up her own parent’s. Like with her birthday party, talking about everything that they had organized for her. Even if it was childish, it meant that they cared, and she could see that Sasha envied that in a way she would never admit. She didn’t like to show weakness; Anne was one of the few people she ever truly opened up to. On the outside she was the pretty popular girl who skipped class and had the ability to stand up to people, but on the inside she wasn’t all that happy. Anne got to see those parts of her when no one else did, not even Marcy sometimes. She remembered sleepovers where they would get to talking and Sasha would cry in her arms. Anne spent so many nights over there because she knew Sasha hated to be alone in that big house, which she nearly always was. Anne had always hoped that she would let this pain help her become a better person more capable of showing her love in positive ways, but without the proper help she simply detached herself and became assertive to give herself control when she lacked it in other areas.

Anne knew that was why she entered the Toad Tower army so easily. It gave her power and community, she was never alone at night and people really listened to her with no backtalk. It gave her life meaning when before she felt like she had none. Still, it was hard for Anne to accept that after she had been there for her since they were in Kindergarten, Sasha would give that up simply to be a commander. Anne knew she was also in it to find Marcy and get them all home, but it was still an act of selfishness when she didn’t even think twice about hurting the people Anne loved. She wished Sasha had had her realization before everything spiraled into chaos, because maybe they would still be together, even if they were still trapped in this strange world. Anne feared for what might come as Sasha stayed with the toads, wondering if she will continue down this dark path until she was no longer the girl Anne had previously known.

It was hard to think about, Anne didn’t really want to think about it, yet still her mind roamed to the thought at least once every day. All she could do was hope, hope for Sasha to finally make the right


End file.
